


Speeding Sleep

by Icechild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry just wants a snack and a nap, Cisco is a good friend, Dibny's ready to fight, F/M, Hurt Barry, Hurt!Barry, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this after watching the episode for the fifth time, Kidnapping, Metabolism, One Shot, Please don't judge me, Spoilers, idk how to tag, it's really short fair warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 15:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12962001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Was anyone else mildly disappointing with 4x09 when Barry got back and fell into the wall and then it just cut off to commercial? I sure was! Thus this creature was born. If you haven't noticed I love to hurt Barry, I'm sure you can all guess what this is. Enjoy! (Read the tags)





	Speeding Sleep

He just wanted to get out and get back to Iris. They'd just gotten back from their honeymoon and now he's been kidnapped by DeVoe. He should've expected it really, this was his life after he'd been struck by lightning. He had been in this little box for god knows how long and he needed to move. He had to eat. He had to sleep. His mind was flitting through every option trying to keep his body busy in such a limited area. He hadn't even realized he was vibrating until the idea hit to stay still and 'vanish' to nothing.

Finally, he was released and fighting to escape. Until, of course, he was now outside flying high above the city and being used as a bumper cushion as his body slammed and crashed into buildings and cars. He could see the cords coming to electrocute him and the only thought running through his head was ' _no_ ' Before he knew it he was phasing through the cord and they were falling. Falling into the water.

* * *

He needed to get back. Barry could feel his metabolism eating away at him and felt the edges of his vision beginning to darken. Within seconds he flashed into the cortex hallway and stumbled to a stop placing his hand up upon the wall for support. Iris looked up at him and jumped to rush to his side as he fell into the wall.

"Barry!"

She wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug. He needed her, one of his very few constants in life. He needed her there to ground him. All he wanted was to hold onto her, to eat dinner together and fall asleep with her in his arms.

He didn't know when they'd moved onto the floor or when Cisco and Dibny entered. He was vaguely aware of Iris's hands on his face and chest. The next thing he knew he was being lifted off the ground and carried into the Medbay where Caitlin looked ready for anything. He only managed to stay awake for her to put the IV into his arm.

* * *

"I want to find this guy and give him a piece of my mind!" Dibny was surprisingly angry and protective of everyone's favorite scarlet speedster. 

"Believe me Ralph we all do. But right now we just have to worry about Barry." Iris was trying not to panic. She knows that after he rests a little and his metabolism is sated he will be fine but she can't help but focus on the way he crumpled against the wall and stopped responding.

"Yeah, and besides the most important part is that Barry's going to be fine. At least his metabolism was the only thing they hurt on him." Cisco was furious that this had happened to his best friend but in the end, he knew they had to play smart. DeVoe would destroy them if they went in right now.

Once Barry was back up on his feet they'd work out a plan on how to get him. Once they had the team back to full health and had time to think things through they'd find a way to win. They always do, don't they? After Reverse Flash, Zoom, and Savitar, there's no way they loose now, right? Only time can tell.


End file.
